CASATE CONMIGO
by Christy DxH 4ever
Summary: ES EL PRIMER SONG FIC QUE PUBLICO. Shang Cai deberia estar feliz porque Ah zhe x fin se ha ido, durante las horas desde su partida no hace mas que recordarle, sera que se ha enamorado al final de el?. mi primer summary comententen please.


Este song fic se desarrolla después de que Ah Tse decide irse a Nueva York, tras su ¨ruptura¨ con Shang Cai, cuando la encontró besándose con Ze lei e hizo todo lo posible para que los expulsarlos, aunque finalmente se rindió, optó por irse. Aunque Ze lei le confesó que no había pasado nada entre ellos la noche en que se quedaron en la misma habitación.

CÁSATE CONMIGO

Caminaba sola por las calles de la ciudad, una joven de cabellos largos, Shang Cai era fuerte, pero a ratos sentía que su mundo se acababa, ella podría ser muy feliz si tan solo encontrara tranquilidad para su corazón, pero tras la repentina partida de Ah Tse el día anterior todo se había vuelto muy confuso, sin duda debería estar contenta, por fin tenia lo que quería.. a Ze Lei, ¿Entonces porque lo dejó? Y porque cuando supo que Ah Tse se iba, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, ¿es que realmente le quería? Porque ella sabía que él la amaba, se lo demostró miles de ocasiones, se lo confirmó aquella noche en su habitación con su beso..

Yo no sé que siento por él… -meditaba la joven-, pero desearía que estuviera aquí porque le extraño..

_Tengo la cabeza en la luna,  
tengo lo que siempre soñé,  
tengo una inmensa fortuna,  
desde que te encontré._

Ella seguía caminando, ya era un poco tarde, sin quererlo llegó al hotel donde un día ambos se quedaron encerrados.. y unas lagrimas por fin salieron de sus ojos.. recordando, ¿Qué es esto que siento?,¿ porque me siento tan vacía de repente?

___Tengo mi futuro en las manos,  
tengo el corazón a tus pies,  
tengo lo que tanto esperaba,  
desde que te encontré.  
_

Ah Tse hace apenas unas horas que había regresado, no le tomó mucho tiempo recapacitar las palabras de Ze Lei.. ¨Creo que ella realmente te ama¨, eso se repetía constantemente en su mente, ¿Pero entonces, porque no lo detuvo?, ya no podía soportarlo, debía aclarar las cosas con ella. Decidió ir a su casa, no importa que fuera tan tarde.

_Yo nací para ti,  
por eso es que hoy,  
te vine a pedir..._

_Cásate conmigo Amor  
caminemos de la mano,  
cásate conmigo hoy,  
quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.  
_

Shan Cai regresaba de ese largo paseo que dio, donde se puso a reflexionar los momentos que había pasado al lado de Ah Tse, se sentía demasiado cansada, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió cabizbaja hacia su casa. Casi al llegar a esta levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Ah Tse, para en seco, solo se queda observándole.

_Eres el Amor de mi vida,  
Cásate conmigo.  
_

Shan Cai: Ah Tse.. ¿Qué haces aquí? –debo estar soñando, ¿esto es un sueño?- pensó

Ah Tse: Bueno, ya sabes, no me gusto mucho NY, creo que no es para mí, además extrañaba China… -vaya respuesta-

Shan Cai: ¿Extrañabas China? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó al ver como él se llevaba una mano a la cabeza mientras sostenía su equipaje-

Ah Tse: Creo que es por el viaje, he tomado un avión de regreso en cuanto llegué

Shan Cai: ¿No hubiera sido mejor ir a casa?

Ah Tse: No, hay algo importante que tengo que hacer primero – responde mientras Shan Cai lo mira pensativa-

_Viviremos enamorados,  
una eterna __luna de miel__,  
somos la pareja perfecta,  
mañana seremos tres.  
_  
Ah Tse lentamente se acerca a ella, la abraza y le susurra al oído (la canción que imaginemos la está cantando en su idioma)

_Yo, nací para ti,  
por eso es que hoy,  
te vine a pedir._

_Cásate conmigo Amor  
caminemos de la mano,  
cásate conmigo hoy,  
quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.__  
_

Shan Cai con lagrimas en los ojos solo aprieta fuertemente el abrazo.

Shan Cai: Ah Tse yo TE AMO y si quiero casarme contigo, cuando supe que te marchabas, me sentí muy triste y no sabía porque, pero ya sé porque, es porque siento lo mismo que tu

Ah Tse: ¿Y eso lo averiguaste cuando me marché? Debí haberme ido antes

Shan Cai: Tonto –le responde- NO vuelvas a hacerlo

Y desde entonces ambos están juntos.

_Eres el Amor de mi vida,  
Eres el Amor de mi vida,  
Cásate conmigo..._


End file.
